


a day in the life

by thegirlwhodared



Series: Short Bits [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Corset, Drabble, F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhodared/pseuds/thegirlwhodared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very Short piece written for this prompt on the Daredevil Kink Meme, finally got around to putting it up. </p>
<p>Trans Character, corsets.<br/>(Anonymous)<br/>2015-06-15 10:10 am (UTC)(link)<br/>Give me some sexy times with corsets. That's all.<br/>http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=4153038#cmt4153038</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day in the life

Matt's mouth went dry. He can hear the boning on Foggy's corset creak as she adjusts it in the bathroom, Heaving her breasts (thank god for her chub giving her a head start on boobs) up a bit more than normal, the lush curves on full display. The click of her heels on the tile. The strain of the buttons on her blouse. She's has a lot of nerve showing up like this. He can smell the faint musk of her wetting panties. The slight scratch of her hose as creamy white thighs rub together under her tight pencil skirt. The soft jasmine perfume of her silky waves of hair, spilling down her back. 

Matt knows that she only doing what helps her feel pretty and like herself. But man he's getting off. Like she was cute before she came out and started her journey, but now? 

Confidence is so sexy.


End file.
